


DOOMED

by chase_acow



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie tag!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOOMED

The government hushed it up of course. And tried to separate them, but Sam had learned the hard way how to bully the government into what she wanted. She and her brother were bound by more than mere DNA; she covered his ass. They took care of each other.

"You got a place to stay?" John asked after thirty-six straight hours of interrogation and debriefing. He looked as fresh as a morning flower while she felt disgusting, looked disgusting, and was pretty disgusted.

Sam sighed and hiked her pants back up around her waist. The US Marine Corps was nice enough to give her clothing that wasn't covered in blood, gore, and tears, but she was swimming in the smallest set of scrubs they had. "I'm sure the company could find me a place to stay if I asked," she answered, carefully not looking him in the eye.

"Don't bother, you're staying with me."

He knew that she hated that voice. "Oh, am I?"

"Sam, please. Just cut me some slack, okay?" John said, furrowing his eyebrows and holding out his hand for her to take.

His hand was large, big enough to swallow hers down, just like always. John had always been so dark next to her, she remembered as a child being fascinated with his black hair next to her blonde. He'd let her bury her fingers in his hair and tug it, but he had drawn the line when she wanted to practice putting her bows in it.

"Home, sweet home," John said, half an hour later when he pushed the door to his apartment open.

The air inside was stale, nearly dead to time as John held the door open for her. His living room was spartan, just a bare couch and coffee table. He flipped the light on and moved passed her, giving her the chance to survey the rest of the room. There was a bookcase in the corner away from the door, laden with books so that the shelves bowed under their weight.

Automatically, Sam walked forward, stretching out her hand to trace the spine of a think scientific journal. "I thought you said your microbiology was rusty!" she called, angling her head so he could hear her from the kitchen.

"You know I like it when you give me the bottom line," John said, walking back to the doorway and leaning against it while he watched her. His shirt rucked up, showing off the white band of his boxers and the thin trail of hair that pointed down from his belly button. "C'mon, you can sleep on my rack."

"Only if you sleep there too," Sam said, quickly walking across the room to rest her hand on his bicep. "You need to get some rest."

John shook his head, inclining his head to look down at her. The stubble on his cheeks gave her a look at just why the others had named him 'Reaper'. "I'm not tired," he said, his low voice melting right through her bones.

"Don't lie to me, twin," she insisted, tightening her hand and pulling him along. She guessed and opened the door on the left, smiling when she found a king sized bed dominating the room. She turned around to look at him and continued, "You close your eyes and you'll be out in a heartbeat."

He looked like he was going to argue more, so she covered his mouth with her index finger and tried to copy his earlier tone teasing, "Don't argue with your big sister."

"Yes, ma'am," John drawled, tossing her the sloppiest salute that she'd ever seen. "I know better than that."

Sam smirked and led John over to the bed. The top spread was dusty, but once she pulled it away, the sheet and blanket were good enough to sleep on. She toed off her shoes and slid between the sheets, shivering from the chill.

"Do you want me to turn the heat up?" John asked, concern coloring his voice as his hand fell heavy on her hip.

"No," she answered, and held up the sheet with her eyebrows raised, "you can keep me warm."

He stretched out next to her, lifting his arm so she could cuddle harder into his side. John smelled like gunpowder and cheap coffee; he smelled like safety and home.

"Johnny?"

"Yes, Samantha?"

She managed to find enough extra flesh on his ribs to pinch hard enough that he squirmed underneath her with a chuckle. He rolled over on her, pinning her hands down to the mattress and straddling her thighs. "Was there something you wanted to say to me, sis?" he asked.

"Just that," she bit her lip, rocking from side to side just enough to feel his muscles tighten to hold her, "I'm sorry that I spent so much time avoiding you these past years. If I had just listened to you. . ."

"Shhh," John didn't bother with his finger, just bent down low to cover her lips with his own.

Sam instantly opened her mouth to let him in, lifting her head off the pillow to push against his cheek. He held her with hands that she knew could kill as if she were as delicate as a butterfly's wings. She moaned, low in her throat, and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside her. He broke away first and bent his head to kiss down her neck.

"John, John!" she struggled harder, desperate to get her hands free so she could touch him back. He finally released her arms and she dug her blunt fingernails into the muscles on his back.

"I've got you baby," John whispered against her collarbone. He rolled his hips down, letting her feel the hot length of his cock against her thigh. "I missed you so much. Hurt like a bullet lodged under my skin."

She tugged at his hair until he lifted his head so she could look at him. His eyes were still warm, not even a decade of fighting other peoples' battles could change that. Sam lifted her fingers and traced across his eyebrows. He turned into her hand and kissed her palm.

"Kiss me?" she asked him.

John smirked down at her, "Like a zombie invasion could stop me."

They fell asleep tangled so close that she couldn't tell which heartbeat was hers and which was his.


End file.
